Embarazo
by Bratty
Summary: Mientras Anna esta dando a luz en la habitacion de arriba, los hombres y mujeres tienen una discusion en la sala, que termina con dos embarazos mas...en HoroHoro y Ren?


Aquel era un día hermoso en el distrito de Fumbari. Las aves cantaban alegremente en los árboles, mientras la brisa soplaba suavemente, bajo un sol cálido, pero no caluroso. Todo era como una maravillosa bienvenida de la naturaleza, para quien seria el primer hijo del Shaman King.  
  
El día del suceso por el que todos habían estad esperando por meses, por fin estaba aquí. El día en que la feliz pareja, formada por Yoh y Anna, recibiría al mundo a su primogénito, en el seno del hogar, bajo los pacientes cuidados del doctor oficial de la familia. Oh, como anhelaban todos este suceso....  
  
"¡NO ME TOQUES!"  
  
Los pájaros huyeron, y el viento dejo de soplar, cuando después de rebotar contra la pared frente a la habitación de su esposa, Yoh Asakura propiamente rodó escaleras abajo, aterrizando en un nudo de extremidades al fondo de la escalera, ante las miradas curiosas de Ren, HoroHoro y Hao.  
  
Un aura oscura hizo que ambos shamanes levantaran la mirada al tope de la escalera, donde una embarazada y furiosa Anna Asakura miraba con aire asesino a su esposo. "COMO TE ATREVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA OTRA VEZ, TE JURO, ASAKURA YOH, QUE ME ENCARGARE QUE LO LAMENTES POR EL RESTO DE ESTA, Y TUS SIGUIENTES VIDAS."  
  
Era sorprendente como hacia sonar cada palabra como una sentencia de muerte, sin siquiera gritarlas.  
  
"Anna-sama, por favor, no debe estar de pie!" vino el quejido de Tamao, que salía de la habitación seguida por Pilika y Jun, que se encargaron de llevar a Anna de vuelta adentro de la habitación, mientras repetía maldiciones varias a su esposo y a la población mundial masculina en general.  
  
Y no fue hasta que escucharon el "clic" de la puerta al cerrarse, que ninguno de los hombres en la sala se les ocurrió abrir la boca.  
  
"Felicidades, hermanito" Hao le sonrió alegremente, "Pronto serás padre!"  
  
Yoh solo dejo escapar un lloriqueo desde el suelo. "Yo solo le pregunte si le dolía algo!"  
  
+++  
  
"Y se puede saber por que rayos no están en un hospital?" preguntó HoroHoro, procediendo a beber de su naranjada.  
  
"Es tradición," respondió Hao por Yoh, que se veía demasiado miserable para hablar. "Todos los Asakura hemos nacido siempre en casa." Sonrió alegremente, "por lo menos así fue desde mi primera vida!"  
  
"Así es en la familia Tao, también." Ren comentó, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, bebiendo leche fría, "Desde generaciones, todos los Taos hemos nacido en la casa principal, donde luego se nos entrena en las artes espiritistas."  
  
Ignorando lo ultimo, HoroHoro suspiró. "Vaya tontería."  
  
Tanto Ren como Hao fruncieron el ceño, mirando a HoroHoro como un atrevido. "Acaso sugieres que las tradiciones más antiguas de nuestras familias son absurdas?" preguntó Ren peligrosamente.  
  
"O es que crees que el nacer en un hospital, lleno de medicamentos trabajados y maquinas frías es mejor que nacer en el hogar mismo, donde estará rodeado del aura espiritual que le acompañara por el resto de su vida?" Hao tampoco parecía feliz, mientras tanto él como Ren se inclinaban con aire peligroso hacia el Ainu, que se vió obligado a retroceder.  
  
"Ah, ya, ya, cálmense ustedes dos!" HoroHoro rió, levantando las manos frente a él e señal de paz, "Todo eso esta muy bien, las tradiciones, el aire espiritual, y todo eso," dijo, sentándose derecho, una vez que Hao y Ren se calmaron un poco. Les sonrió feliz, "pero deben admitir, que hay algo en los hospitales, que ahora mismo quisiéramos tener aquí."  
  
Ren arqueó una ceja, "Y que es, se puede saber? Que es aquello que, aun cuando abusado químicamente por el hombre, es mejor que lo que la naturaleza misma pueda proveer?"  
  
Un ensordecedor grito proveniente de la habitación de las chicas les hizo brincar a todos, llevándose las manos a los oídos en un salto.  
  
Una vez que la potente voz de la (pronta) feliz madre dejó de resonar en los oídos de los hombres, Horo Horo rió alegremente. Y ante la mirada inquisidora de ambos, Ren y Hao, Horo Horo contestó la pregunta anterior con una sonrisa, "Que es lo que tienen, preguntan? Je. Drogas."  
  
"Donde!?" repentinamente Yoh pareció volver al mundo de los vivos, mirando ansiosamente en todas direcciones, y al solo encontrar las miradas atónitas de sus amigos y hermano, dejo salir un gemido, para volver a recostar la cabeza miserablemente sobre la mesa.  
  
".....ajá." dejó salir Hao, mirando a su gemelo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.  
  
"Hombre, es que Fausto no tiene nada de drogas allá arriba?" preguntó Horo Horo, pinchando a Yoh con una vara, a ver si le sacaba alguna otra reacción.  
  
"Aparte de las de consumo propio? No." Yoh gimió, enderezándose lentamente. Aun tenia casa de miseria, pero parecía ya dispuesto a hablar. "No lo culpo. Lleva HORAS allí con Anna... "  
  
Ren sacudió la cabeza, con gesto exasperado. "Hmph. Increíble. El Shaman King, reducido a esto, nada mas por que su esposa esta dando a luz."  
  
Yoh le miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y aburrimiento. "Has estado en esa habitación por mas de cinco minutos?"  
  
"No, ni pienso estarlo." Respondió Ren, con los brazos cruzados. "Las mujeres lo exageran todo. Hasta aquí se escucha a las gran Anna Asakura, gritando a todo pulmón, nada mas por que esta trayendo una criatura al mundo. Exageradas. Es solo un bebé." Concluyó, para luego congelarse bajo la fría voz que le hablo desde arriba de las escaleras.  
  
"EXAGERADA?" Otra vez la sentencia de muerte. Pero para sorpresa de todos - y alivio de Yoh - la que hablaba no era la futura madre, sino Jun, que veía a Ren con ojos de madre furiosa. La única mirada que ella sabia, tenia algún efecto es su hermano.  
  
"He-hermana!" exclamó Ren, poniéndose de pie por la sorpresa, viendo como lentamente, la Tao bajaba las escaleras, con las manos en la cadera, y sin quitarle la mirada a su hermano ni por un momento.  
  
Arrimados un poco más hacia una esquina, Yoh, Horo Horo y Hao observaban fascinados como Ren temblaba de terror ante su hermana, la cual ya estaba de pie frente a él.  
  
"Es que acaso no te he enseñado respeto alguno!?" empezó la furiosa hermana, "Me decepcionas, Ren! Te enseñe mejores cosas que el degradar así la experiencia femenina más natural del universo, que es la de traer al mundo a un niño! Es que acaso te parece motivo de degradación, el dolor por el que esta pasando Anna-san en estos momentos? Crees que el FÁCIL el sacar un niño de tu interior, después de llevarlo en tu vientre por NUEVE MESES!?"  
  
A estas alturas, el joven Tao ya estaba reducido a una masa temblorosa y balbucearte de disculpas.  
  
Horo Horo, por supuesto, luchaba por no reír. "Te digo," empezó HoroHoro, apoyándose en el hombro de Yoh, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "a este lo traen, azotado! Y nada mas que por su hermana mayor-OUCH!"  
  
"A QUIEN tienen azotado ahora, eh, hermano!?" preguntó Pilika, sosteniendo el cojín con el que acababa de golpear a su hermano. Detrás de ella, la mismísima Tamao veía con aire de reproche a los chicos.  
  
La sala repentinamente se volvió caos, mientras los hermanos del norte discutían, Ren temblaba bajo los regaños de Jun, e Yoh tratando de detener a Pilika de matar a Horo Horo. Hao observaba divertido toda la situación.  
  
"Oye, Tamao?" llamó Hao a la única fémina en el cuarto que no parecía lista a gritarle a cualquier hombre que le hablase. "Que hacen aquí abajo? Creí que ayudaban a Anna-chan."  
  
Tamao asintió, notando que Hao era el único que no había comentado nada sobre la condición de Anna. Yoh era otra cosa. La pregunta formulada a Anna- sama en la habitación había sido tan insensible! "El doctor nos ordenó salir. La habitación estaba muy llena, y Anna-sama está... impaciente." dijo incierta, dando una mirada alrededor de la habitación.  
  
"Ahhh." Asintió Hao, también mirando alrededor. Al notar las dimensiones a las que llegaba el caos, sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. Ya se alzaban las voces, que sin duda llegaban hasta la habitación superior. "Oye, Tamao." Llamó otra vez, y la pelirosada le miro, "tápate los oídos"  
  
"Huh?" preguntó Tamao, mirándole curiosa. Él solo le sonrió.  
  
"Es lo mejor. Créeme." Dijo. Él mismo llevándose sus propias manos a sus oídos.  
  
Tamao frunció el ceño, y estaba por preguntar la razón de dicho comportamiento cuando su respuesta llegó. En estereo.  
  
"SILENCIO ALLÁ ABAJO! ME ESCUCHAN!? ESTO TRATANDO DE DAR A LUZ AQUÍ ARRIBA, PARA LO QUE NECESITO PAZ, TRANQUILIDAD Y SILENCIO. ASI QUE O SE CALLAN O YO MISMA BAJARE Y LES ARRANCARE LA LENGUA A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE NO EMITAN UN SONIDO NUNCA, JAMÁS"  
  
Hao sonrió alegremente al quitarse las manos de los oídos. Su audición seguía intacta. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo por el resto de los que estaban en la habitación.  
  
Yoh había vuelto a su posición de miseria en la mesa. El shock de escuchar a su esposa gritando con tal veneno en la voz así era demasiado para el pobre.  
  
Jun parecía congelada en medio de su discurso de decepción maternal, quedándose tiesa, viendo fijamente a la nada. Ren, que había estado demasiado ocupado temblando ante el regaño de su hermana como para notar las palabras de Anna, movió una mano frente al rostro de su hermana, y al notar ninguna reacción, decidió moverse a cualquier lugar más seguro antes de que se pasase el efecto.  
  
Los Ainu se habían callado inmediatamente, ya un poco acostumbrados a los regaños por su comportamiento. Y Tamao...  
  
...Tamao?  
  
Hao parpadeo, buscando a la pelirosada alrededor de la habitación, había estado de pie frente a él momentos antes, y ahora?  
  
Ah.  
  
Bajo la mirada, y, donde momentos antes había estado de pie, Tamao ahora yacía desmayada y con ojos en espiral. El choque había sido fuerte, para la pelirosada.  
  
Todo en todo, no podía esperar a que naciera su segundo sobrino!  
  
+++  
  
Fausto suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Anna. Después de años de ejercicio como doctor, estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de las mujeres al dar a luz. Anna, sin embargo, había probado ser toda una nueva experiencia. Nunca antes había escuchado a una mujer maldecir con tal vehemencia a su esposo.  
  
Incluso la morfina había dejado de tener efecto en él después de horas encerrado con Anna, por lo que decidió dejarle con Elisa, y bajar a chequear al futuro padre, que no parecía estar en muy buena condición desde que le vio rebotar contra la pared, bajo el fiero puño de Anna.  
  
Pero su esperanza de encontrar un poco más de tranquilidad en la sala fue truncada cuando sintió el aire tenso que reinaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, la cual de pronto parecía dividida en dos bandos, siendo el miserable rostro de Yoh la 'línea divisora.'  
  
En un extremo, HoroHoro y Ren, con los brazos cruzados y rostros enfurruñados. Por el otro, las chicas y Hao, ellas viéndose indignadas y molestas, mientras que Hao solo le sonrió al doctor y le saludó.  
  
Quizá era mejor no hacerlo, pero Fausto de todos modos preguntó. "Que sucede aquí?"  
  
"FAUSTO!" repentinamente el doctor se vio tumbado en el suelo por Yoh, que no paraba de balbucear, "Que haces aquí? Cómo esta Anna? El bebé? Por que bajaste? Es que sucedió algo malo? Se encuentra Anna bien?"  
  
Yoh, Fausto decidió, estaba bien, tomando en cuenta el modo en que le sacudía por respuestas. Se quitó al agitado padre de encima, mientras le aseguraba con una sonrisa que si, Anna estaba bien, el bebé aun no llegaba, y que era mejor que se tranquilizase o Anna se molestaría y lo golpearía. Otra vez.  
  
Yoh suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y miseria - el cual parecía ser su nuevo estado de animo desde hace unos meses - y volvió a su lugar en la mesa. El joven Shaman King obviamente no parecía afectado por el tenso aire que le rodeaba.  
  
Fausto se puso de pie detrás de Yoh, y vio a un lado a las chicas y a Hao. Las chicas le dieron una dulce sonrisa, a lo que los chicos dejaron salir un resoplido. "Hay algo que quieras decir, hermano!?" Gruñó Pilika peligrosamente.  
  
Horo Horo le sacó la lengua, "No tengo nada que decirle a un grupo de exageradas como ustedes!"  
  
"CÓMO NOS LLAMASTE!?" Gruño Pilika, de pronto flanqueada por Jun e incluso por Tamao.  
  
"Les llamó exageradas, niña. Y no tienes por que alzar la voz, no estamos sordos." Ren respondió, orgullo masculino venciendo al temor a decepcionar a su hermana en algún modo.  
  
Jun cruzó los brazos, "Ren! Te he educado mejor que para hablarle así a una dama!"  
  
Otro resoplido, "Yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí." Dijo Horo Horo, iniciando otra batalla verbal más entre ambos bandos.  
  
Fausto observaba un poco confundido desde atrás de Yoh - también conocido como la línea divisora - cuando observó que Hao le sonreía desde el lado de las chicas.  
  
"Están peleados. Ellas dicen que los chicos son unos inconsiderados, y ellos dicen que ellas son unas exageradas. Llevan así desde hace ya un rato." Explicó tranquilamente.  
  
Fausto asintió, "Ya veo... y por que estas tu sentado junto a las chicas?"  
  
Hao sonrió, "Si algo he aprendido en todas mis vidas es que nunca debo discutir con una mujer con instintos maternales. Además, la compañía es más bonita de este lado!" Añadió.  
  
Fausto asintió nuevamente, una gotita de sudor bajando por su cabeza. Miró nuevamente la escena de la batalla.  
  
Ya se ponía peligroso... ambos bandos alzaban la voz cada vez mas, y las ganas de batallar se mostraban cada vez peores. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, antes de que Anna decidiese hacerlo ella misma - cosa a la que no se oponía, todo sea dicho. Pero por el bien del bebé, era mejor que no fuese así.  
  
Y entonces, una idea se le ocurrió. Una idea que - saliendo todo bien - podría no solo calmar a ambos bandos, sino abrir los ojos de los chicos al milagro de la maternidad, y servir de experimento para sus investigaciones privadas.  
  
Claro que los chicos no tenían que saber lo ultimo.  
  
Con una dulce sonrisa, Fausto se aclaró la garganta, obteniendo la atención inmediata de las chicas - y la de los chicos, al ver que sus contendientes guardaban silencio para ver al doctor. Y cuando estuvo seguro de tener la atención de ambos bandos, fue que habló.  
  
Obteniendo un silencio mortal como respuesta.  
  
No es que esto haya borrado la sonrisa de su cara, por supuesto. Ese silencio era lo más normal, considerando que no todo los días se le propone a un par de chicos un embarazo de media hora.  
  
+++  
  
Como HoroHoro y Ren descubrieron pronto, no importan que tan poderoso sea un shaman, nunca vencer a una mujer decidida. Mucho menos si son TRES mujeres decididas.  
  
Y así fue como ambos chicos se encontraron atados a sus sillas.  
  
"SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE RAYOS-MMMPH!" Ren se encontró incapacitado a terminar esa frase, cuando su hermana alegremente le tapo la boca con su mano.  
  
"Shh, Ren!" dijo ella, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. "Sabes que Anna se molestará si te escucha gritar!" sermoneó ella con una sonrisa, ya sintiéndose mas alegre con su hermano. "O quieres terminar como él?" Jun señaló a HoroHoro, el cual trataba de gritar a todo pulmón, pero no podía por la cinta adhesiva que cubría su boca. Junto a él, Pilika levantó el rollo de cinta orgullosamente.  
  
Ren miró fríamente a Pilika, y gruñó lo que sonaba como un "está bien" así que Jun le soltó. Después de respirar profundamente, y contar hasta diez (murmurando algo que sonaba como 'no debo matarles, está mal. No debo matarles, está mal.'), Ren habló en un tono más civilizado. "Hermana, se puede saber POR QUE rayos nos están sometiendo a... a... esta ABERRACIÓN, que ese doctor maniaco quiere" tembló "practicar en nosotros!? No somos conejillos de indias! Somos humanos! HOMBRES! Los hombres NO llevan niños en su vientre - PORQUE NO TENEMOS VIENTRE!"  
  
Jun suspiró y cruzó los brazos, "El doctor Fausto es de total confianza. Además, él dijo que no hay que preocuparnos por nada de eso. No es un embarazo real, después de todo... solo servirá para que ustedes sientan lo mismo que siente una mujer cuando da a luz, solo que no darán a luz a un bebé real!" terminó ella alegremente.  
  
"Ah, es una lástima, realmente" dijo Hao, desde un lado. "Sería muy interesante tener a un mini-Ren!" dijo, y Jun rió.  
  
Ren, por su parte, le dió una mirada gélida. "Y por que rayos tu no estás atado también!? Tu también eres hombre, o no!? Y que tal tu, Yoh!?"  
  
"Hao e Yoh están exentos de este experimento porque ellos respetan el milagro de la maternidad." Dijo Jun. "Yoh ya lo conoce muy bien, habiendo vivido los últimos nueve meses con una esposa embarazada" Ren puso cara de dolor, y sintió un poco de pena por Yoh, pensando en lo que seria pasar nueve meses entero con la reina del hielo en estado.  
  
"Hao, por su parte," continuó Jun, con una sonrisa, "es un total caballero, y hasta el momento nos ha ofrecido más que su apoyo hacia nosotras!" terminó ella, mientras que Ren le daba una mirada fulminante a Hao, murmurando 'Traidor.'  
  
La puerta de la cocina se abrió repentinamente, y Fausto entró a la sala, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, seguido por Tamao. "Bien, ya esta todo listo! Cómo están nuestros sujetos de prueba, Jun-chan, Pilika-chan?"  
  
Pilika rió, e imitó una pose de soldado "Listos y silenciados para el experimento, doctor!"  
  
Frotándose las manos, Fausto habló complacido, "Maravilloso, maravilloso... Tamao-chan, el brebaje, por favor?"  
  
Tamao, que llevaba una bandeja en las manos, sonrió como la acompañante de escenario de un mago, mientras que quitaba una manta que cubría la bandeja. Los ojos de Ren y Horo Horo se abrieron como platos cuando dos vasos humeantes de aspecto no muy sano, fueron revelados ante sus ojos.  
  
"Q-Que es eso!?" Preguntó Ren, visiblemente pálido, mientras que Horo Horo trataba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de su silla.  
  
Fausto no notaba la incomodidad de los chicos, "Esto es lo que permitirá llevar a cabo nuestro experimento!" explicó, mientras tomaba ambos vasos. "Esta maravillosa infusión es un combinado de diferentes químicos y medicinas de nuestro siglo, mezclados con algunos de unos cuantos pasados! Se maravillarían con las cosas que hay en el laboratorio de mis antepasados..." añadió, completamente ignorante de la palidez mortal de sus ahora petrificados pacientes.  
  
"Ah, pero esa no es la principal maravilla de este brebaje maravilloso!" continuó, con rostro sombrío pero orgulloso, "No, porque de ser así, ya el embarazo inducido en los miembros masculinos de la espacie sería cosa de cada día... No! El toque especial y único de esta bebida maravillosa no son los químicos, ni hierbas, sino la cosa más única y especial que posee cada ser humano!" Dijo con euforia, elevando los vasos sobre su cabeza, "Observen y maravíllense ante el poder espiritual del doctor FAUSTO VIII!" terminó con una risa enloquecida, mientras los vasos en sus manos eran rodeados por una luz brillante que parecía provenir de si mismo.  
  
Las chicas observaban maravilladas, como si de un espectáculo de magia se tratase mientras los chicos arrastraban lentamente sus sillas lejos de allí. Pero tan pronto las luces se detuvieron, Ren sintió la decidida mano de Jun sobre el hombro, deteniéndole. Ella tenia un vaso en la mano, y le miraba con un poco de lástima. "Lamento que sea así, Ren, pero..." y rápidamente le cubrió la nariz con una mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba el vaso contra su boca, obligando a su hermano a beber la poción por la fuerza.  
  
Horo Horo observó la escena con horror, y temiendo lo peor volteo para ver a su hermana a su lado, sosteniendo el otro vaso.  
  
Pero ella en definitiva parecía disfrutar de la situación.  
  
"Bien, hermano" empezó ella, sonriendo diabólicamente, "tendremos que hacer esto a la fuerza?"  
  
Cualquiera que haya sido la respuesta de Horo Horo, no era audible por la cinta adhesiva en su boca. Pilika suspiro en desespero, "Espera un momento" le dijo, mientras se preparaba a quitarle la cinta de la boca.  
  
RIP! La cinta salió de un solo jalón, pero antes de HoroHoro poder decir nada en su defensa, la bebida ya era empujada por su garganta.  
  
"GYAH!" escupieron ambos chicos, una vez que ambas hermanas les soltaron. Ya que todo estaba hecho, los pataleos y gritos de 'QUE RAYOS NOS HAN HECHO!?' 'ESO FUE ASQUEROSO!' 'MANIACOS, PSICÓPATAS' etc. se hicieron presentes.  
  
Y todo, bajo las miradas tranquilas del doctor y los demás.  
  
Fue Hao quien les calmó, cuando les puso la mano en los hombros con una sonrisa. "Calma, calma, no griten," dijo, alegre, "No es bueno para sus bebés!"  
  
Los gritos se convirtieron en insultos.  
  
+++  
  
Minutos mas tarde, los dos chicos ya habían sido soltados de sus sillas, y se encontraban en el suelo dándole miradas frías a todos los que se acercaban a menos de un metro de ellos, familia o no.  
  
Ren tenia los brazos cruzados, y su párpado temblaba bajo un tic "Bien..." empezó, con tono terriblemente frío, "Dado que ya no hay marcha atrás en esta ABERRACIÓN a la que nos han sometido... que tenemos que esperar que suceda ahora, Fausto!?" preguntó. A su lado, HoroHoro gruño su aprobación a la pregunta.  
  
Fausto bebía del té que tan amablemente sirvió Tamao. "Ah, bien... pues dado que no tenemos mucho tiempo para este embarazo - después de todo, hay uno muy real y ruidoso arriba - todo sucederá durante la siguiente media hora... los síntomas, digo. El parto real ha de ser lo último." Asintió para si mismo.  
  
Tamao parpadeo, "Ano... Fausto-sama? Cuándo habla de los síntomas.... quiere decir que sus estómagos se hincharan, y tendrán antojos raros?"  
  
Con una sonrisa, Fausto le acarició la cabeza de modo cariñoso, "Ah, exactamente, pequeña!" dijo, "Pero no se preocupen, dado que solo será durante una media - que les sucede?" parpadeó.  
  
Horo Horo y Ren parecían petrificados - nuevamente. Fausto ladeó la cabeza, "Muchachos?"  
  
Hao, que parecía notarlo todo, fue el que respondió por las estatuas. "Están un poco preocupados por lo que dijiste" dijo con su eterna sonrisa.  
  
Fausto le miro inquisitivamente, a lo que la sonrisa de Hao se amplió por diez. "Se preguntan 'por donde' darán a luz"  
  
Fausto parpadeó nuevamente, y se relajó. "Ah, eso era todo?"  
  
Ante la respuesta tranquila del doctor, Horo Horo y Ren volvieron a la vida, con una mirada un poco mas esperanzada (la esperanza de no tener que pasar por cierto proceso doloroso en el que no querían ni pensar) "Entonces, no saldrá por... bueno, usted sabe donde, no?" pregunto HoroHoro.  
  
Fausto sonrió, "A decir verdad, no tengo la más mínima idea!"  
  
Un aura oscura rodeó a Horo Horo y Ren, haciendo que las chicas agradecieran en silencio el haber tenido el suficiente sentido común como para esconder sus respectivas armas cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.  
  
Fausto seguía bebiendo su té, y casi se veían estrellitas de alegría a su alrededor. Aura que contrastaba en completo con la oscura que manaba de los dos chicos que le daban una mirada gélida al doctor. Sintiendo la tensión aumentar poco a poco, Tamao sudo, "Eh, Horo Horo-sama, Ren-sama... quizá les gustaría tomar algo de beber? O quizás algún tentempié?" ofreció, tratando de distraer los pensamientos oscuros de los chicos a algo mas... sano.  
  
Sirvió. De inmediato, ambos chicos le miraron con enormes ojos brillantes - lo cual era ligeramente aterrador, tratándose de Ren Tao - y conteniendo la baba. "Tentempiés? Maravilloso! Y que tienes?" preguntaron, decididamente interesados.  
  
Tamao sudo aun más, y hablo con una risita nerviosa, "Eh, bien... pues, que les parece unas bolas de arroz, rellenas de atún?" eso siempre servia con HoroHoro, por lo menos.  
  
Curiosamente, esta vez, ambos chicos arrugaron la nariz. "Bolas de arroz con atún?"  
  
Inmediatamente, Tamao paso a sugerir mil cosas mas "Bueno, también puedo hacer okonomiyaki, o quizás preferirían algo como tempura, o sushi?" dijo en pánico. Los chicos cruzaron los brazos, su expresión de profunda meditación.  
  
Ren, aun con los brazos cruzados, le miro con un solo ojo. "Tienes... salchichas con crema?"  
  
Los ojos de Tamao se convirtieron en pequeños puntitos en su rostro, tanto a la extraña sugerencia, como al repentino rostro de brillante ilusión de HoroHoro, ante las palabras de Ren. "Salchichas... con crema?" repitió Tamao en confusión.  
  
Ren asintió pacientemente, "Eso mismo. Tienes?" HoroHoro, a su lado, le miro con brillantes ojos rogantes.  
  
Tamao se rasco la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosa, "Ah, pero... no preferirían algo mas... normal?" sugirió, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Apenas termino de decir esas palabras, los rostros de ambos chicos se sonrojaron, como conteniendo un sollozo. Ambos se mordieron los labios, viéndola como si les hubiese acabado de insultar terriblemente.  
  
"Ah... Horo Horo-sama, Ren-sama?" preguntó Tamao, cada vez más nerviosa.  
  
Horo Horo olisqueo, "No... No tienes por que decirnos eso! No ves que pasamos por una terrible situación? Aquí estamos, dos jóvenes en la flor de la vida, EMBARAZADOS! Y nos quejamos? No--" Jun y Pilika se mordieron las lenguas "-y cuando lo pedimos una única cosa para nosotros, nos llamas 'anormales'!? Tamao, eres CRUEL!" y acto seguido, se lanzo a llorar a los brazos de Ren, que trataba de contener sus propios sollozos.  
  
Tamao estaba petrificada en su lugar, su cuerpo incapaz de responder ante el shock de ver a dos guerreros fuertes y poderosos tales como lo eran Horo Horo y Ren, sollozar el uno en brazos del otro como mujercitas. "Ahh... etto... ahhh..." fue lo más coherente que salió de su boca.  
  
"Ah, ya se presentan los antojos" notó Fausto a su lado. Pilika y Jun le miraron inquisidoramente. Tamao seguía petrificada. Fausto sonrió. "Los antojos." Explicó.  
  
"Oh!" exclamó Pilika, un poco aliviada al tener una explicación.  
  
Jun parecía preocupada, "Entonces... que debemos hacer?"  
  
"Pues complacerlos," Fausto tomó otro sorbo de su té. "Nunca es bueno hacer molestar a una madre embarazada. No lo crees, Yoh-kun?"  
  
Un gemido miserable fue su respuesta, a lo que Fausto sonrió, diciendo un "Exacto."  
  
+++  
  
Y pasaron quince minutos.  
  
Quince minutos en los que Tamao - una vez que le trajeron de vuelta al mundo de los concientes - se había apresurado a la cocina a cumplir con el pedido de los chicos, los cuales habían engullido la bandeja completa, para luego pedir jugo de zanahoria y pastel de chocolate, cubierto con salsa de naranja.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Fausto decidió que él no tenia que VER eso, así que fue a checar a Anna.  
  
Anna yacía en la cama mientras Fausto le hacia la revisión. El rostro de ella estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, que Elisa le secaba con una toalla.  
  
Una vez terminada la revisión, Fausto se levanto y quito los guantes, "Bien, ya no falta mucho."  
  
Una mirada fría. "Eso dijiste hace dos horas."  
  
Fausto - el siempre paciente - le sonrió, sudando ligeramente, "Ah, bien, este es un proceso que no se puede apresurar, Anna-chan, tu lo entiendes... es el nacer de una criatura. Hay que darle todo el tiempo que necesite!"  
  
Anna gruñó, "Le he dado nueve meses."  
  
Fausto sonrió, mientras se aseguraba de tener todo lo necesario a la mano, "Vamos, vamos, Anna-chan... no ha sido tan malo. Debes de estar agradecida con Yoh, quien no te permitió levantar un dedo por todo este tiempo."  
  
Un ligero sonrojo cubrió la nariz de Anna, que volteo el rostro, tratando de verse indignada. "El no sabe por lo que estoy pasando!"  
  
Fausto solo la miraba amablemente, "No lo sabe, porque no le dejas estar aquí contigo en este momento, por lo que está abajo, sufriendo por si solo. En serio, Anna-chan, no crees que después de todo lo que ha sufrido, lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él es dejarle acompañarte ahora?"  
  
Anna frunció el ceño, "De que hablas?"  
  
"Hablo de cómo, durante los pasados nueve meses, Yoh-kun ha cumplido con todos y cada uno de tus antojos y órdenes, sin dudarlo ni quejarse ningún momento." El sonrojo en el rostro de Anna se profundizó.  
  
El doctor dejó salir una risa por lo bajo, habiendo pasado por muchas situaciones similares en partos anteriores. Le dio una mirada gentil, "Déjalo subir. Le haría mucho bien a ambos... tendrías a alguien más que dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que sientes ahora, y evitarás que muera de angustia, allá abajo."  
  
Aún ligeramente sonrojada, Anna asintió, "Está bien..."  
  
El doctor le ofreció otra sonrisa amable, "Maravilloso. Entonces bajaré, y le daré la noticia. Está bien?"  
  
Anna acomodó la almohada en su espalda, "Sí, esta bien. Por cierto," frunció el ceño, "Que es todo ese escándalo que tienen allá abajo? El Tao y el Ainu gritaban como si fueran masacrados."  
  
La sonrisa del doctor creció, "Oh, eso? Solo un pequeño experimento."  
  
+++  
  
Abajo en la sala, Jun, Tamao, Pilika observaban con expresión blanca la guerra que tomaba lugar frente a ellos.  
  
"Ese pedazo es MÍO!"  
  
"Dices tu, Ainu. Yo, el todo poderoso REN TAO NO DEJARÉ EL ÚLTIMO PEDAZO DE PASTEL EN TUS MANOS!"  
  
Tanto Ren como HoroHoro habían logrado pinchar con sus respectivos tenedores, el ultimo pedazo de 'pastel a la naranja' en la bandeja, y ahora discutían derechos de propiedad sobre el mismo, mientras jalaban de sus respectivos lados. Como no habían roto el pastel aún, no era algo importante.  
  
"Es MÍO! Entiéndelo! Yo lo tome primero que tu!"  
  
"No cuenta, porque aun estabas mascando en el pedazo anterior! Este es mío!"  
  
"MÍO!"  
  
"MÍO!"  
  
"MÍO!"  
  
"MÍO!"  
  
Pero lo que tenia a la audiencia en tal estado de maravilla (y ligero horror) no era la guerra por la comida. No. Eso era cosa de cada día cuando esos dos estaban en la misma habitación.  
  
Eran los estómagos hinchados de los chicos, los que les tenia en tal estado. Y es que desde que empezaron a engullirla comida traída por Tamao, los dos se habían distraído totalmente en llenarse la boca. Ignorando completamente como sus estómagos se iban hinchando poco a poco hasta llegar al tamaño que tenían ahora.  
  
El tamaño del estomago de una mujer con nueve meses de embarazo.  
  
"...wow." Murmuro Pilika, y los demás asintieron, completamente de acuerdo.  
  
"Cómo es posible que no lo hayan notado?" preguntó Jun.  
  
Pilika se encogió de hombros, "Son hombres."  
  
"Pero los hombres no se embarazan..." Tamao comento tímidamente desde su lado. Y aunque las otras dos chicas primero pensaron en protestar sus palabras, se dieron cuenta de que la rosada tenía un buen punto.  
  
Los observaron por un momento más. El pastel se había roto, y ahora sollozaban sobre los pedazos de comida perdidos.  
  
"Er... Jun-san, Pilika-san?" empezó Tamao, sudando. "No creen que quizás nos sobrepasamos un poco... ?"  
  
"No!" Dijo Jun, firmemente. "Nunca! Desde que Ren nació, me jure a mi misma el protegerle y enseñarle, para que creciese como todo un caballero! Su actitud temprano no fue la que quise nunca para él, y por eso es que no me arrepiento de esto!"  
  
Pilika levanto un puño de poder. "Tienes razón! El tonto de mi hermano nunca ha tratado a las mujeres con el respeto que se merecen! Esta experiencia le servirá!" dijo, mientras que los chicos habían buscado mas salchichas y crema.  
  
"Me agrada la actitud de ambas." Dijo Fausto, al bajar las escaleras, "A veces el mejor modo de aprender, es a través del dolor."  
  
"Pero... " Tamao empezó, para ser interrumpida por un "ARGH!" de HoroHoro.  
  
Todos voltearon a verle agarrandose el estomago, con expresión de dolor. "Rayos, creo que comí demasiadas salchichas!" dijo, levantándose y corriendo en dirección del baño.  
  
"HEY! Yo primero!" peleó Ren, que también se dirigía al baño.  
  
"Cómo que tu primero!? He estado en este baño muchas más veces que tu!"  
  
"Eres asqueroso!"  
  
"Pero por lo menos---ARGH!" Otro fuerte dolor en el estomago le hizo agarrarse la barriga, e inclinarse de dolor. "RAYOS, QUITATE! *TENGO* QUE ENTRAR!"  
  
"De ningún-AAAARGH!"  
  
Ambos chicos estaban en el suelo, sosteniéndose la barriga de dolor. Sudaban. "Uff... Argh... este no es ningún dolor de estomago normal..."  
  
"Me lo dices a mí!?" se quejo HoroHoro, haciendo todo un espectáculo del dolor.  
  
Fausto frunció el ceño, "Uh, oh"  
  
Todos le miraron inquisitivamente, "Sucede algo, doctor?" preguntó Tamao.  
  
"Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que los chicos tomaron la infusión?" preguntó el doctor. Pilika reviso su reloj.  
  
"Pues unos veinticinco minu... oh, por dios. HERMANO!" Pilika se apresuro a su lado, poniéndole la cabeza en su regazo. Jun hizo lo mismo con Ren.  
  
"Doctor, entonces ya es la hora?" preguntó Jun, tomándole la mano a Ren.  
  
"Pues... eso me temo. Por los siguientes cinco minutos, los dos experimentaran contracciones, y todo lo que siente una mujer cuando da a luz..." explicó el doctor, a lo que Ren y Horo Horo le dieron miradas escandalizadas.  
  
"ESTE era el punto de todo el experimento!? Hacernos sentir como si estuviésemos sacándonos un pavo por la nariz!? Son unos sádicos!" Gritó Horo Horo.  
  
"Ya, ya, Horo Horo. Respira profundo. El gritar no es bueno, ni para ti ni para el bebé..." dijo Hao, siempre ayudando.  
  
"QUE TE--!" Empezó HoroHoro, pero otra contracción le interrumpió.  
  
"HERMANO!" Exclamó Pilika, "No grites! Anna-san esta dando a luz arriba!!"  
  
"Pues nosotros estamos dando a luz AQUÍ ABAJO! QUIÉN CREES QUE ME IMPORTA MAS AHORA!?"  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" un grito muy femenino se escuchó, y tanto Jun como Pilika miraron a sus hermanos con cejas arqueadas.  
  
"QUE!?" Protestó Ren, sonrojándose ligeramente. "No fui yo!"  
  
"Yo tampoco!" dijo HoroHoro a su lado, sosteniéndose el estomago.  
  
Fausto frunció el ceño, "Entonces, quien---"  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" El grito se repitió, seguido por el grito de un muy desesperado y angustiado Yoh que volvía al mundo de los vivos.  
  
"ANNA!" gritó.  
  
Entonces Fausto recordó, "Anna-chan! La había olvidado!" dijo, mientras Yoh se apresuraba escaleras arriba cual rayo. Fausto fue tras él, para ser detenido a medio camino.  
  
"FAUSTO! ES QUE NOS DEJARAS ASI!?" Gritó Ren, con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana, sosteniéndose el estomago, sudoroso. A su lado, HoroHoro se encontraba en medio de una contracción, mientras que Pilika le sostenía la mano.  
  
Fausto dudó por un momento, "Er... Tamao-chan!"  
  
La chica en cuestión le miró alerta. Fausto le dio ordenes, "Tu te encargarás de ser su partera! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar al niño mientras salga, y luego-"  
  
"FAUSTO, SUBE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!" Resonó la voz de Anna.  
  
"Pero por donde va a salir!?" Horo Horo empezaba a enloquecer de la angustia y el dolor, sosteniéndose la barriga.  
  
Fausto parecía nervioso "N-No lo sé! Nunca creí que el experimento fuese así! Solo esperaba que SINTIESEN lo mismo que una madre real, no que de verdad fuesen a dar a luz!"  
  
"PERO QUE--!?" Empezó Ren, pero otro grito de Anna fue suficiente para que Fausto desapareciese escaleras arriba.  
  
+++  
  
Anna sudaba, mientras pasaba otra contracción. Yoh, a su lado, le sostenía la mano firmemente, viéndose igual de desesperado como feliz de ver nuevamente a su esposa. "Anna! Tranquila, Fausto ya viene! Aguanta un poco más, aguanta!"  
  
"Que rayos te tomo tanto tiempo!?" exigió saber Anna, apretándole la mano en dolor, "Llevo esperándote demasiado tiempo!"  
  
"Ah, lo lamento, fue mi culpa!" Fausto se disculpó mientras se ponía la bata y guantes, "Surgió una situación con Ren y HoroHoro-"  
  
"QUE SITUACIÓN PUEDEN SUCEDERLE A ESOS DOS, MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LA MIA!? SE ATRAGANTARON EN SU COMIDA, O QUE!?" Anna estaba en definitiva molesta, notó Fausto, poniendo cara de dolor, pensando en que el zumbido de sus oídos probablemente nunca cesaría.  
  
"Ah, Anna-chan, no es buena idea que este gritando-"  
  
"YO TE DIRE LO QUE ES UNA BUENA---KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" otra contracción se hizo presente, haciendo que las palabras de aliento de Yoh se hiciesen aun más frenéticas, mientras se las murmuraba a su esposa.  
  
Fausto tomó su lugar, "diez centímetros de dilatación - Es el momento!"  
  
+++  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Chilló HoroHoro, mientras que pasaba otra contracción, "CUANTO MÁS DE ESTO TENDRE QUE SOPORTAR!?"  
  
"Ah, HoroHoro-sama, por favor no-" empezó Tamao, para ser interrumpida por un grito de agonía de Ren. "AH! Ren-sama!"  
  
La pobre no sabía que hacer. Fausto le había dejado encargada de Ren y Horo Horo estaban dando a luz frente a sus propios ojos, y ella era la encargada de ayudarles. Pero como podría!? No sabia nada sobre partos! Ella cocinaba, y ayudaba en el hogar! Ella no era partera! Y aquí le confiaban tal misión!? Su mente ya empezaba a dar vueltas...  
  
"Tu ve con HoroHoro. Yo me encargare de Ren." Una voz ordeno, y ella miró a Hao, que sonreía como siempre. La sonrisa creció ante la mirada de la chica, "Que? Yo también quiero ayudar en esto! Después de todo, es el milagro de la vida..."  
  
Ignorando el cinismo en su voz, Tamao asintió feliz, y se fue a ayudar a Horo Horo - sería mil veces mejor tener que atender solo a uno. "Horo Horo- sama! Respira profundo! Poco a poco..."  
  
Hao, por su parte, se sentó alegremente junto a Ren. "Muy bien, Ren-kun! Vamos a ayudarte!"  
  
Ren le miro escandalizado, "QUE!? TU!? JAMÁS!"  
  
Hao le dio unas palmaditas en el estomago, "Vamos, vamos, no es tan malo... es una buena oportunidad de estrechar nuestros lazos de confianza!"  
  
"CONFIANZA UN COMINO! NO ME TOQUES, LUNÁTICO!" Chillo Ren, tratando de alejarse, pero Jun se lo impidió, poniéndole las manos firmemente en los hombros.  
  
"Ren!" dijo ella, "No importan los conflictos pasados, ahora necesitamos su ayuda!"  
  
Ren la miro desesperado, "Hermana! Es HAO! *HAO*! HAO HAO HAO HAO HAO!!!"  
  
Hao sonrió "si tanto te gusta, deberías considerar ponerle mi nombre al chiquillo!"  
  
"&%$#@!!!!!"  
  
+++  
  
"Un poco más, Anna-chan! Un poco más!" Decía Fausto, mientras Anna jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Elisa le limpiaba el sudor de la frente.  
  
"Cuánto... mas... poco!?" jadeó ella, desesperada.  
  
"Anna! Solo un poco más!" Rogó Yoh, apretándole la mano, "Falta poco, solo puja unas cuantas veces más!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Gritó ella, haciendo aun más esfuerzos.  
  
"Puja más!" ordenó Fausto, pero ella ya se veía cansada. Se recostó en la cama, con los ojos cayendo pesados, y decididamente pálida. Yoh entraba en pánico. Este era el momento crucial! Lo sabía muy bien! Ya era bastante su preocupación por la salud de Anna - con lo delgada que era, ya había mucho riesgo de que el pequeño se quedase atascado en el canal de nacimiento. Pero si ahora, Anna se rendía, no...  
  
Fue entonces cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Apretándole la mano con gentileza, se acerco al oído de su esposa, y empezó a murmurar la frase que siempre parecía servir, "Todo estará bien, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, Anna. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien..." murmuró como si de un encantamiento se tratase.  
  
"Pase lo que pase," murmuró ella, sintiendo el apoyo de su esposo, "todo estará bien."  
  
Yoh sonrió. Había funcionado.  
  
+++  
  
Abajo, otros partos llevaba lugar.  
  
Horo Horo y Ren proseguían a gritar a todo pulmón, cada vez que tenían una contracción. Y mientras Jun y Pilika se encargaban de apaciguarlos, y darles 'apoyo', Tamao volvía con los brazos llenos de toallas limpias, y Hao con un recipiente lleno de agua fresca.  
  
"Muy bien, señoras" empezó Hao, siendo respondido por gruñidos rabiosos que fueron propiamente ignorados, "ya estamos listos para empezar con la operación 'parto masculino.'" Dijo, tomando un par de toallas y sentándose junto a Ren.  
  
Ren le miro feamente, "No me toques."  
  
"tsk, tsk," Hao acomodaba las cosas junto a él, "Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto, Ren-kun?"  
  
"No confío en ti!"  
  
Hao sonrió de buena naturaleza, "Ya lo sé! Y es por eso que considero que esta será una buena experiencia para ambos, considerando la intimidad de lo que tendremos que hacer..." se empezó a mover hacia las piernas de Ren, que estaba decididamente escandalizado.  
  
"Q-QUE CREES QUE HACES!?" Chilló, tratando de alejarse nuevamente.  
  
"Que parece?" dijo Hao, abriéndole las piernas con manos firmes. "Vas a dar a luz, o no? No querrás que el chiquillo se quede atascado en tus pantalones?"  
  
"QUE!? OH, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! ALEJATE DE MI, FENÓMENO! DE NINGUN MODO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES MIS PANTALONES!"  
  
"Ren-kun, realmente no deberías patalear tanto. Estás dando a luz después de todo..."  
  
"NO ME TOQUES! HERMANA, AYÚDAME!"  
  
Jun sonrió, "Tranquilo Ren, creo que estas en buenas manos. Además, no es como si tuvieses algo de que avergonzarte..."  
  
Sonrojo inmediato. "HERMANA!"  
  
"Fiu," silbó Hao, tomándole firmemente las piernas a Ren, "Eso me hace aun más curioso..."  
  
"ALEJATE DE MI, SÁDICO!"  
  
"Ah! Hao-sama!"  
  
Hao parpadeó y volteo a ver a Tamao, quien fue la ultima en llamarle. La chica tenia la mano en el pecho, como tratando de calmarse el corazón acelerado, mientras señalaba con la otra al estomago de Horo Horo, que estaba envuelto en una luz brillante amarilla. "Ah-ah-s-su estomago..."  
  
+++  
  
"Todo estará bien, todo estará bien..." Murmuraba Yoh al oído de Anna, mientras que ella ahogaba un gemido al pujar nuevamente.  
  
Fausto sonreía, "Vas muy bien, Anna-chan!" Animó, viendo como poco a poco una mota de cabello rubio oscuro aparecía.  
  
+++  
  
"Entonces así es como nacerán..." Hao observó, mientras que la luz que envolvía el estomago de HoroHoro aumentaba en luminosidad. Se volteo a ver al estomago de Ren, quien estaba distraído viendo a Horo Horo.  
  
Hao suspiro, "Lástima. De verdad quería ver si lo que decía Jun-chan era cierto..." murmuró, notando como el estomago de Ren empezaba a brillar también.  
  
+++  
  
"Eso es! Ya se ven los hombros! Sigue, Anna-chan!" Animaba Fausto.  
  
+++  
  
"Q-que rayos me esta pasando!?" dijo Ren, escandalizado, viendo su estomago.  
  
Hao sonrió, "Genial! Por lo menos podré quitarle la camisa!"  
  
+++  
  
"Pero que... ?" Pilika observaba incrédula el brillante estomago de su hermano.  
  
"A-AH!" exclamó Tamao, viendo como una pequeña forma parecía emerger desde el estomago de Horo Horo, envuelta en una luz.  
  
+++  
  
"Todo estará bien, todo estará bien, todo estará bien..." murmuraba Anna con el rostro tenso del esfuerzo, mientras que Yoh ni por un momento soltaba su mano, ni dejaba de murmurar a su oído.  
  
+++  
  
"QUE RAYOS--!?" Gritó Ren, viendo como la luz de su estomago aumentaba, y Hao introducía las manos en ella. Jun observaba maravillada también, mientras que sostenía los brazos de su hermano firmes contra el suelo.  
  
+++  
  
"Ah, creo que ya lo tengo!" Exclamo Tamao, que ya tenia los brazos dentro de la luz, en busca de la forma que yacía dentro.  
  
+++  
  
Y en la habitación de arriba, el llanto de un recién nacido sonó.  
  
+++  
  
Yoh estaba congelado en su lugar, aun sosteniendo las tijeras que había utilizado para cortar el cordón umbilical de su hijo.  
  
Su hijo.  
  
"Yoh-kun?" Fausto rió, despertándole de su sueño, "Es que no quieres conocer a tu hijo?"  
  
"AH!" Yoh inmediatamente le entregó las tijeras a Elisa, y Fausto le entregó con extremo cuidado el pequeño paquete ruidoso que sostenía en brazos.  
  
Yoh lo tomó, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo. Pero ese nerviosismo se esfumó tan pronto le dio una mirada al pequeño que sostenía en brazos.  
  
Un niño varón, de piel blanca y cabello rubio oscuro, que en esos momentos lloraba a todo pulmón en brazos de su padre.  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
Yoh volteo a ver su cansada esposa. Ella sonrió ligeramente al notar la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, y como sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. "Así de hermoso es?" preguntó, e Yoh se apresuro a su lado.  
  
Tan pronto el pequeño fue depositado en brazos de su madre, su llanto cesó, mientras veía con curiosidad a sus padres. Ellos dos le miraban maravillados. Anna sonriendo con una alegría particular.  
  
Yoh le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa, y le abrazó los hombros. "Gracias por traer al mundo a tan maravillosa criatura."  
  
Anna por primera vez, no se molestó ante la muestra publica de afecto, "Que yo sepa, tu tuviste mucho que ver en su creación."  
  
Yoh se sonrojo y rió nerviosamente.  
  
Fausto observaba la escena un poco más apartado. Sus ojos se suavizaron, sintiendo nuevamente esos pequeños celos que siempre surgían, al saber que nunca podría tener un hijo con su amada Elisa.  
  
Y como en todas esas ocasiones anteriores, Elisa se acercó a él con una sonrisa, haciéndole saber que no había nada que lamentar, porque después de todo estaban el uno junto al otro. Y mientras así fuese, todo estaría bien.  
  
Unos toques callados sonaron en la puerta, seguidos por el tímido asome de Tamao. "Ah, Anna-sama, Yoh-sama, Fausto-sama.?"  
  
Yoh sonrió, "Puedes pasar, Tamao. Ven a conocer a nuestro hijo."  
  
Tamao sonrió enormemente a las palabras de Yoh, y abrió la puerta por completo. Entró calladamente a la habitación, seguida por Jun y Pilika, que se acercaron tímidamente a conocer al pequeño.  
  
"Ah, es bellísimo!"  
  
"Tiene tu cabello, Anna-chan!"  
  
"Los ojos son los del padre, en definitiva. Ves? Ya se durmió!"  
  
Las chicas rieron tan quietamente como les fue posible, mientras empezaban a ayudar a poner la habitación más cómoda para la madre y el hijo. Fausto sonrió, para luego recordar algo importante. "Uh, chicas? Que hay de Horo Horo y Ren?"  
  
"Aquí estamos." Gruñó Ren desde la puerta, mirando feamente a Fausto. "Que clase de doctor eres, dejándonos allá abajo!?"  
  
"Abandonar a dos madres en medio del parto... que vergüenza!" Horo Horo olisqueó patéticamente.  
  
"QUE NO SOMOS MADRES! SOMOS HOMBRES, NO MUJERES!" ladró Ren.  
  
"Pero 'madre' suena mucho mejor..." dijo HoroHoro. Y solo entonces los demás notaron que ambos chicos sostenían dos pequeños paquetes envueltos en las manos.  
  
Al notar las miradas de todos en sus brazos, Ren se puso protector, "Que pasa!?" preguntó a la defensiva.  
  
Fausto parecía divinamente confundido, "Es que acaso...?"  
  
Jun y Pilika hacían lo mejor posible por aguantar las carcajadas, mientras que Tamao reía nerviosamente por lo bajo. "Ano, es que... pues... sucedió algo inesperado..."  
  
Fausto parpadeó, "Que sucedió?"  
  
Tamao parecía a punto de explicar, cuando Pilika le tapó la boca, "Doctor, mejor véalo usted mismo." Dijo ella, con la cara roja de aguantar las carcajadas.  
  
Fausto las miró confundido, pero decidió obedecer, acercándose a HoroHoro (quien estaba distraído viendo con estrellitas en los ojos al paquete que tenia en brazos) y vio adentro a una pequeña criatura dormida.  
  
Una pequeña criatura de ojos sombrados, tez pálida y cabello rubio. Su pecho, curiosamente, parecía azul...  
  
"Oh, por dios!" Exclamo Fausto, mientras que Jun y Pilika se abandonaban a las carcajadas, recibiendo una mirada fría de Ren.  
  
"A que son una belleza?" dijo Horo Horo, orgulloso con su pequeño paquete de alegría.  
  
"Nos puedes explicar esto!?" Exigió Ren, que aunque molesto, sostenía a su pequeño con igual cariño.  
  
Fausto se rascó la cabeza, "Bueno, pues, supongo que coloque demasiado poder espiritual en la bebida, pero a decir verdad nunca creí que..."  
  
"Ay, ya despierta!" exclamó Horo Horo, viendo como su pequeño bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos, el pequeño miró a su 'madre', a su alrededor, abrió la boca, y dejo salir su llanto.  
  
"ELISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
El llanto del pequeño despertó al pequeño de Ren, que dejo salir el mismo llanto. Todo esto, por supuesto, sirviendo para despertar al primer recién nacido de la casa, que se encontraba en brazos de Anna.  
  
"Quieren callarlos de una buena vez!?" Ladró Anna, mirándoles peligrosamente.  
  
Fausto, por su parte, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos. "Ren, Horo Horo, saben lo que esto significa?"  
  
"Que!?" Ren le miro desesperado, tratando al mismo tiempo de callar al pequeño en sus brazos.  
  
Los ojos de Fausto se pusieron llorosos, y su sonrisa crecía, mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos con un orgullo sin igual. "Son las madres de mis hijos!"  
  
"QUE, QUE!?"  
  
"O se callan o se largan!" Anna ladró, aun tratando de calmar a su recién nacido.  
  
Hao sonrió. "Anna-chan tiene razón, chicos. Además, me parece que sus pequeños lloran es por hambre..." ambos chicos palidecieron ante sus palabras.  
  
"Q-Que quieres d-decir?" preguntó Ren.  
  
Hao levantó dos tira-leches orgullosamente, "Es hora de que amamanten a sus bebes!"  
  
"GYAH!"  
  
+++  
  
Notas de Bratty:  
  
WHEE! Bien, que les pareció? Este fic esta dedicado a unas personas especiales:  
  
Cali-chan: Por ser tan buena conmigo, y por seguir tan animosamente el fic mientras lo publicaba en mi ficlog!  
  
Natty-neechan: Por fastidiarme tanto con que escribiera, y por contarme sobre *secreto*!!! (Voy a por el 5to....*__*)  
  
Ele-neechan: Por ser la principal inspiración de este fic y por ser la madre original de los Chibi-Faustos! ^0^  
  
Rally-Imotochan: Por tenerme contando los días hasta que regreeeese...;_; vuelve pronto, hermanita, si?? Tenemos que fangirlear sobre Hana!  
  
Y para todos ustedes, queridos lectores, por aguantar mis rarezas ^^; pero no solo eso: quiero invitarles a todos, lectores y autores de FanFics de Shaan King a participar en los Shaman King Readers Choice Awards, concurso organizado por Natty-neechan, Ele-neechan, Rally-imotochan y yo, en donde planeamos premiar por voto popular los mejores fics y autores publicados en el 2003! Pásense por la pagina, ne?  
  
skrcawards.hanazoku.org  
  
Muchos besos a todos, y dejen un review!  
  
- Bratty! 


End file.
